GenrationX  After the Titans
by Mental-Magikarp
Summary: Set eight years after the Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. It follows the tale of six new titans who are being trained by the original Titans!
1. Prolouge

_Mental Magikarp does not own Teen Titans and never will._

* * *

Alarm bells rang as an orange haired, axe wielding villain made off with all of Gotham bank's money that was stored in its high security vaults, leaving the clerks unconscious on the banks floor. Little did he know that the most notorious crime fighter of his generation was watching.

"That's a lot of money for one man to carry. Maybe you need a hand, or should that be a foot!" Knightwing said as he leapt down from the rooftops and delivered a kick that sent the robber crashing into the floor. The crook got up and shrugged off the blow as if it were nothing.

"You obviously haven't heard about Eric The Viking! I've heard about you, Knightwing! I've made it a hobby of mine to study all of your habits and battle tactics so that the furious charge of long dead warriors will triumph over all your annoying interferences in my plans!" Whilst Eric The Viking had been delivering his long speech he hadn't noticed Knightwing aiming a freeze disc right at him. He still didn't notice until he was a giant icicle.

"They'll find you tomorrow morning," Knightwing told the block of ice, "That's when they usually collect the unwanted junk."

Steel city gym had gained another massive amount of cash from their most regular client. As he stepped out into the sunlight and bitter cold air, Cyborg stretched his genetically enhanced limbs. Since he had moved to Steel City he'd been in training a lot more to keep his joints from freezing in the perishing cold. As he walked, he checked the many new attachments he had on his robotic arms. He smiled to himself as he strolled through his neighbourhood. It was peaceful. Peaceful thanks to him. Ever since Titans East had moved away to their home cities to protect them, he and Bumblebee had been fighting every criminal who raised its ugly head. An explosion shook the ground and Cyborg grinned at the prospect of knowing hard training was about to pay off.

As he soared through the clouds, BeastMan thought back to the good old days when he was younger. He was still young at the moment, but back when he didn't live alone in the mountains. Although he surveyed the surrounding area and fought plenty of criminals, he still felt somewhat lonesome. He wanted his friends. He wanted them to laugh together and fight alongside each other again. They still got together every once in a while, but it should be more often. He sighed as he swooped down to do battle with the latest in a long of line of super villains.

Starfire swooped between buildings and trees as she giggled at what she had planned for that day. She pulled out her communicator as she settled on top of a particularly tall and out of the way skyscraper.

"Hello friend who is a boy!" She said as Knightwings face flashed up on the communicator, "I have missed you a great deal! I was thinking that maybe today would be a good time to have a gathering of reunion with our friends." A flashing light appeared from somewhere across the town, "Or maybe we should leave our reunion for a day in the future. I will contact you soon. Goodbye." Starfire leapt form the building and made for her base of operations.

Raven went spinning through yet another wall as the peculiar ray gun fired again. She had been defending Jump city on her own for an age now. It seemed like she never got a break. It was times like this that she was glad for the Teen Titans in the old days. Maybe it was time for a reunion to kick crimes ugly face out of this city and time for Raven to relax.

Somewhere deep in Paris, something stirred. Something that had not moved for eight long years…

* * *

Well, that's the Teen Titans lives after they defeated the brotherhood of Evil and went their own separate ways as adults. Chapter will reveal Raven's plan to knock crime out of the city. Until then this will have to do. 


	2. The Candidates

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its content.

* * *

Cyborg took a deep breath as he stepped into the T-Tower. It was nice to be back there. Why he was there he didn't know. He had got the signal from Raven just after he'd saved Steel City for the fourth time that week. He looked around the room at the old team. Knightwing, Starfire, Beastman. There was just one person missing. Raven. That was odd since she was the one who sent out the call-back signal. Everyone else seemed as pleased as he was to see the whole team back again.

"Cyborg!" Knightwing said as he stood up and walked over to Cyborg, "It's good to see you again."

"Right back at you, Knightwing," Cyborg replied, "I hear you ran into some villain calling himself Eric the Viking?"

"That's correct, but…how do you know about him?" Knightwing seemed puzzled.

"He's turned up in Steel City as well. He started screaming something about storming the world with resurrected soldiers. Do you know what he was on about?"

"Nope, but Raven might. Speaking of Raven, it's not like her to not turn up to an emergency meeting. We should go look for her."

Raven stared with loathing at Eric the Viking. He had knocked back every single thing she had attacked him with and then managed to bat her through a fence like she was some kind of insect. It was almost as if he couldn't feel pain. How was that possible? Unless…he wasn't alive! Raven had heard from Cyborg about the speech that he'd given when they'd fought. It was time to put this undead menace back to where he came from!

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She cried as she levitated a large sheet of steel that wrapped around Eric the Viking until he was completely immobile. Then she blacked out.

When Raven awoke she found her friends looking down at her. They must have got her signal. All of them. Cyborg! Knightwing! Starfire! Beastman! She had to reveal her plan to protect Jump City to them.

"New Titans!" She yelled. Her friends looked at her like she had just turned into a tap-dancing cricket. "That's what we need to protect this city. We need to recruit and train a new team of Teen Titans!" After a long silence Knightwing spoke up.

"That just might work, Raven. Is that why you called us all here?" he said. Raven nodded, "Well, then. Looks like we need to find some recruits."

"No need," Raven said, "I have been tracking five young heroes' who will all be turning thirteen next year. They should be what we need. Let me show you."

Raven booted up the super computer that was wired into the T-Tower. Five pictures flashed up on the giant screen. Raven gestured at the first picture. It was a tall girl wearing skin tight body armour.

"This is Solana Jones," Raven said, "She can control all things that are made of a metal substance. Her hair can also turn into sharp spikes that she then flicks at her opponents. When she's doing her superhero work, she goes by the name of Barb."

The screen changed to show a beautiful girl with long flowing lilac hair.

"This is Splurge. She can change into anything that she's ever seen. Her true name is still unknown to me, but she'll have to give it if she is recruited." The next picture was a girl with huge white wings and a horn on the tip of her head.

"This girl has powers similar to Aqualad's. She can manipulate any body of water that she's near. As well as that she can fly as high as a bird. She goes by the name of Albatross."

"So are there any boys that you've found?" asked Beastman.

"Patience." Raven replied simply.

The screen flickered as it brought up a short video clip. In it a short, weedy guy with thick glasses changed suddenly into a werewolf. The Titans looked confused so Raven explained.

"This is Hawk. His DNA was merged with a wolfs at a young age and as a consequence whenever he sees or hears another dog or wolf he turns into the werewolf you just saw. He calls himself hawk because he has such good eyesight." The fifth picture to come up was a incredibly small kid with long hair, enormous muscles and stubble.

"This is the final hero I observed. He calls himself Flex. His metabolism, which is what makes you grow, changed for some reason and went all into his muscles and stopped him getting bigger. That's all of the potential recruits. I think they've got what it takes. What do you think Knightwing?" Raven asked.

"I think," said Knightwing, "We've got ourselves a team."

* * *

And so the new team has been picked. Find out what happens when they arrive at the tower and begin training in Chapter 3! 


	3. First Tests Part One

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents.

* * *

"Amazing!" Flex said as he stepped into the T-Tower. Like Albatross, Barb, Hawk and Splurge, he had been tracked down by the Titans and asked to undertake training to become part of the new Teen Titans. He had always been in awe of the Titans, especially after they defeated the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris. He'd never expected to have the chance to become just like them. Especially Cyborg. He admired Cyborg's immense strength almost as much as he did his own.

"Flex! Good to see you found your way here. Everyone else is already in the control room ready to be briefed," It was Cyborg, "Come on or you'll miss it" With that they set off at a run to the control room.

"Good to see everyone came," Knightwing addressed the five young heroes gathered in the control room, "You five have been selected to become the new Teen Titans. Once you've undergone training at least. But before we can even start on the training, we'll have to see what you can do and how much control over your powers. You will have ten minutes to develop a strategy that will be able to defeat us. Then you will go head to head with me and the other Titans. Now. Go!" The young heroes filed out of the control room led by Barb and gathered in a small circle. Back in the control room, Raven looked disapprovingly at Knightwing.

"Are you sure we should fight them? We'll probably beat them easily." She said.

"It's not their combat skills I want to see. It's their teamwork that I want to test." Knightwing replied.

The Titans faced their soon to be apprentices and wished that Knightwing didn't have such harsh testing methods. They were about to charge into battle when an alarm sounded and lights flashed.

"Trouble!" Beastman shouted, "Let's go Titans!"

"I think this will be a perfect test for our young heroes!" Knightwing said, "You can handle this no problem. I'm sure that you'll be tested much better in the actual situation than fighting us. We would have gone easy on you anyway. Now for the first time in a long while. Titans Go!"

* * *

That's it for a very short chapter 3. In chapter 4 an old face will be revealed as well as a new threat. You'll have to read it to find out who or what it is. 


	4. First Tests Part Two

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents

* * *

Billy Numerous cackled as he emptied all the banks vaults. There was an awful lot to carry. It was a good job that there was a lot of him. He smiled to himself as he passed a gold bar to another one of him. So far he hadn't had any interruptions from the Teen Titans. He smiled again when he realised that they would be much older than he was now. While he had been frozen he had stopped ageing. He was so glad that those mysterious red robed guys had reversed the process and unfrozen all of the villains that had joined the Brotherhood of Evil. He was about to get out of the bank and back to the Hive Five's base when he saw five figures standing in the doorway.

The new Titans faced the multiple Billy Numerous' and prepared themselves for battle. Albatross hovered above the others, her huge white wings keeping her airborne. Below her, Hawk crouched ready to leap into action whilst Barb stood calmly contemplating the situation. Splurge stood slightly behind them, her arms already starting to change. Flex punched the air as he limbered up. Billy Numerous noticed Titans communicators at their waists. He smiled and split himself into five. That would be enough to deal with these wanna-be Titans.

"Titans Go!" Barb yelled and, almost as one, the trainee Titans leapt into battle.

As the Titans got closer, the Billy Numerous' each ran into a different room and as they thought would happen a Titan followed each of them. In the high security vault, Splurge faced her opponent. He started chuckling, then laughing out loud.

"Please tell me what you find so amusing." Splurge said, menace in her voice.

"Were your arms always so peculiar or did you have some kind of terrible accident?" Billy taunted her. Splurge's face turned bright red and while Billy Numerous was still laughing away she turned into a huge dumper truck. Before he knew it, Billy was flung into the wall at the other side of the room. Splurge calmly turned back into herself. She walked over and looked at the unconscious villain.

"Don't mess with Splurge." She said simply as she picked up Billy Numerous and started carrying him out to the exit.

Flex threw a punch at Billy Numerous, but missed and instead made a large hole in the wall. He was furious. Billy Numerous had been teasing him about his height since he'd caught up with him. That had made him angry and that was when he was at his most lethal. Billy Numerous avoided an uppercut that would have knocked him for six, but didn't notice Flex's other fist hurtling towards his stomach. Once he was on the floor, Flex pummelled him until he was unconscious.

"Size isn't everything." He said and strolled out balancing Billy Numerous on his arm.

Barb had been searching for Billy Numerous in the dark corridor for ages. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back and she fell to the floor. She looked up and saw that Billy Numerous was standing over her laughing. He kicked her. She stood calmly up and instantly Billy Numerous noticed her hair go shiny. She swung it like she was advertising shampoo and hundreds of small sharp needles came flying out and pinned Billy Numerous to the wall. She walked over to him and stared him in the eye.

"You've just robbed your last bank." She snarled. Her eyes glowed and the metal on the wall moved and formed a small cage that Barb dropped Billy Numerous into. She picked up the cage as if it weighed nothing and walked back to the main entrance, whistling to herself

* * *

.

So, Barb, Flex and Splurge came out on top, but what about Hawk and Albatross? More importantly who are the red robed guys that freed the villains from their icy slumber? Also I must apologize. In the past three chapters I have written Robins name as Knightwing. It should have been Nightwing. Anyway. Coming soon, Chapter 5.


	5. First Tests Part Three

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents.

* * *

Hawk circled Billy Numerous, snarling. Even though Billy had run so fast, Hawks heightened senses had been able to track him down easily. Although he had him cornered, there was nothing he could do. He hadn't become excited enough yet. There just wasn't enough action. Suddenly Billy Numerous made a lunge at him and they tumbled onto the floor. That did it. Hawk's body was engulfed in a blinding light and where he had been, there was a huge hairy wolf. With one swipe of his paw, he knocked Billy Numerous onto the floor and leapt on top of him growling. He didn't even need to do anything. Billy Numerous had fainted as soon as he'd transformed. Hawk picked him up in his teeth and carried him away. 

Albatross swooped and struck Billy Numerous in the back. The blow sent him skidding across the floor. Albatross had been chasing him for what seemed like an age before she'd finally caught up with him and landed that blow. She dove again, but Billy Numerous rolled aside at the last second. Then, without warning, he leapt up and grabbed her horn. No matter how much she struggled, he held on tight. He swung her round with such force that she travelled far across to the other side of the room. While Billy Numerous stood laughing, Albatross was making the water in the sewers below them rise quickly. As Billy Numerous walked over to her, ready for round two, the water burst through the floor and washed him away. Albatross flapped her wings and flew back to where the Titans had split up.

As Albatross swooped into the room, she found Flex, Hawk, Barb and Splurge waiting for her. Four of the Five Billy Numerous' disappeared into the one that Barb had in a cage. Barb stood up a smiled smugly.

"Well I guess that I caught the real one," She said, "You lot must have had it easy, fighting clones of him."

"Now wait a minute, you self inflated loud mouth!" Flex snarled as he stood up, "Just because you happened to catch the real one, it doesn't mean that we didn't have to put up a fight!"

"I'm surprised you even could reach him to fight him." Barb retorted calmly. A vein stood out on Flex's forehead. Suddenly without another word he threw a punch at Barb. Before long all five heroes were engaged in the punch-up.

Billy Numerous sniggered as he raced round the corner. Whilst the so called new Titans had been fighting each other, he had managed to get out of the cage. He rounded another corner and skidded to a halt. He stared at what was in front of him and gulped. Standing in front of him were Nightwing, Beastman, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg.

"Alright, Billy," Nightwing said threateningly, "Two questions. Number one. Where is our new team? And number two. How did you get free of that ice?"

"Hehehehe," Billy Numerous chuckled, "Your new 'team' is in the middle of an aggressive negotiations with each other." Raven and Starfire swooped past Billy as he continued, "As for the ice. All I was told to say is that the monks are coming. Don't ask me what that means. Oh, one more thing, the Brotherhood of Evil sucks!"

"Tell us something we don't know." Beastman groaned.

"Ok," Billy Numerous replied, "Your new 'team' need some training!" That was when Nightwing smacked him over the head and alerted the police.

Back at the T-Tower. Nightwing looked at Barb, Hawk, Flex, Splurge and Albatross disapprovingly. He started pacing up and down. Then he groaned and addressed the new Titans.

"It seems that you need more training than I first thought. Each of you are going to be assigned a Titan who will instruct you and train you," Nightwing said, "For simplicity, me and Beastman are changing our names back to Robin and Beastboy.

Now, here are your instructors. Flex. You're with Raven. Hawk, Starfire. Albatross. Your instructor is Beastboy. Splurge. Cyborg. Barb. You're with me. Now. Let the training begin!"

* * *

Finally First Tests is over. Next chapter the training will well and truly begin. So prepare for Chapter 6 to come out soon! 


	6. Training has begun!

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents.

* * *

Cyborg grunted as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He picked up the blowtorch and welded the two wires together. He and raven had been working on the holographic training arena for hours, but now it was nearly finished. Now it was the complicated bit. He needed absolute silence if he was going to do it right. He was just about to connect the spark plug when a shout made him jam it in so hard it shattered.

"FLEX!" He yelled, "If you're going to make so much noise then go annoy someone else." Flex ignored him and started prodding the holographic projector.

An hour later they had finally managed to push Flex out of the room. Raven collapsed against the wall. She sighed and looked over at Cyborg.

"How did I get paired with such an imbecile?" She asked. Cyborg shrugged and picked up a new spark plug. He got into position and just when he was about to gently push it in, a rumbling caught his attention. He turned round and saw a torrent of water rushing towards him and Raven. He squealed and grabbed the holographic projector. As the water rushed closer to them, he felt the holographic projector getting lighter. Raven was using her powers to keep it away from the water.

Once all the water had drained out of the room, Cyborg stood up and turned towards the door.

"BEASTBOY!" He shouted making the tower vibrate, "I know you put Albatross up to this! Where are you?" He marched out of the room leaving Raven all on her own. She sighed and set the holographic projector down gently. The door reopened and a very wet Cyborg stepped in. He squirted a jet of water from his mouth and sat down.

"They got me again." He groaned, "This is going to make my joints all rust up. I've got to go oil myself." He got up and walked away and to his room.

Elsewhere in the tower, Hawk and Splurge were listening to Starfire's important speech on being a hero.

"So now that you know about the doers of evil that we have battled in the past, it is time for you to learn the lesson of importance," She said. Splurge and hawk looked at each other excitedly, wondering what it was, "You must learn to…feed the Silkie!"

"Feed Silkie?" Hawk said, "Boring. I'm going to find Flex. He might be doing something fun." With that Hawk walked out. Splurge looked at Starfire. She continued.

"Some day one of you may have to take over the pampering of the Silkie, so you must learn how to do the pampering and the feeding correctly." She said. She was about to carry on, when Splurge interrupted.

"Starfire," Splurge said, "What happened to Silkie when you left the tower?" Starfire looked at her and giggled.

"He became the kick of the side!" She replied.

"You mean sidekick." Splurge corrected her.

"Do you wish to hear the tale of the kicking of the side that happened at a time that was not too long ago," Splurge nodded, so Starfire continued, "During a call to Robin, Silkie alerted me to a robbing of the bank by a doer of evil known as Eric the Viking…"

* * *

Find out Starfire's chilling tale in chapter 7 as well as meeting Slade's NEW apprentice for the first time, but definitely not the last. All of this is coming soon. 


	7. Slade Junior!

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents.

* * *

"It was a dark stormy night and not the best time for a doer of evil to do the robbing of the bank," Starfire recalled. Splurge settled down and listened to the tale of Silkie when he was a sidekick, "Silkie had been resting in his favourite spot when the villain called Eric the Viking did the setting off of alarms in the bank. Silkie woke because of the noise and alerted me to the whereabouts of the villain. You see, I had a sender of the distress signal put onto Silkie's cape so that he could call me if he needed to. I made with the haste and got to him as soon as I could. Then I did the kicking of the butt and Silkie did the eating of the leg. After that night…" She was cut short as Robin rushed into the room.

"Splurge! Starfire! We've got trouble!" he said and rushed out again. Splurge and Starfire shrugged and chased after him.

Meanwhile, in Slade's lair lasers zapped, lights beamed and the screams of the dying were heard. Slade entered the room, the vein on his forehead standing out.

"Will you stop playing videogames and get on with destroying the Teen Titans!" He yelled. The lasers, lights and screams all stopped abruptly and a blonde haired, masked figure stood up. She sighed and flicked her long hair over her shoulders.

"Geez Granddad. I'm doing it already. I sent Cinderblock to lure them out into the open and then I'll whip their butts." She spoke calmly. Slade growled quietly.

"At least take some weapons with you," He said as he threw lasers, blasters and battle staffs at the young girl. She equipped them onto her armour and nearly blasted Slade's head off when she tested it. She nodded and smiled. Just as she was about to leave the lair, Slade stopped her again.

"One last thing. Bring Robin to me alive. Now," He opened the door so that light streamed in, "Go get 'em!"

Flex ducked and hammered another punch into Cinderblock's leg. The Titans had only been fighting Cinderblock a few minutes, but had already gained the upper hand. As Flex watched, Albatross sent a torrent of water smashing into Cinderblock's chest. Hawk was running circles around Cinderblock while Barb hit him with a steel girder every time he spun past her. Splurge ran over to Flex and smiled. Flex knew what she wanted to do. Flex gripped Splurges legs and threw her into the air. As she sailed high above, she changed herself into a whip. Flex caught her and cracked Cinderblock over the back. It was a surprise that they'd managed to do it right. In every practice they'd had, something had gone wrong. Cinderblock swayed and fell to the ground with a thump. Hawk only just avoided getting crushed. When Cinderblock had fallen, Hawk had been right in front of him. He got up and shook the dirt off of him.

A cry from above alerted all the Titans. A green hawk landed on the fallen Cinderblock. It quickly changed back into Beastboy who put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Dude! You did great! In fact, I'd say that you WHIPPED his butt!" The Titans groaned at the awful joke. Whilst Beastboy was laughing away at his own joke, a shadowy figure with long flowing hair came out of nowhere and landed behind him on Cinderblock. Before he knew it, the figure had kicked him off Cinderblock and down the hill into the woods.

"He deserved it for that awful joke," She spoke with venom, " Now prepare to meet your destruction at the hands of Slade Jr!" She faced the Titans and not one of them dared move. Suddenly Flex yelled and rushed at Slade Jr. He threw a punch that she dodged easily. She moved at lighting speed and, before he knew it, she was behind him and delivered a karate chop to his neck. Flex fell down beside Cinderblock, unconscious.

"So," Slade Jr. said, "whose next?"

Barb faced Slade Jr and glowered at her. Splurge, Hawk and Albatross had all joined Flex on the ground. A sweat drop appeared on Barb's head as a phone sounded. Slade Jr took the phone from her belt and started talking into it. Barb saw this as an opportunity and ran at her. Barb leapt into the air and aimed a flying kick at Slade Jr. Faster than Barb thought possible, she was countered and the world plunged into darkness. Slade Jr ended her phone conversation and yawned.

"Hardly worth the effort." She started to wander off before leaping into the air and down into the woods. Just after she'd gone, Robin, Stafire, Raven and Cyborg found the unconscious Titans.

"Wh-what happened?" Hawk asked. His head pounded and he had a bandage over his chest, "Wait! Slade Jr! Did she get away?" He didn't get a reply, but heard Cyborg talking into his communicator.

"Robin," He was saying, "We have the name of the person who kicked their butts. Now the only questions are who is she, why did she do this and where on earth is Beastboy?" Hawk gasped. Him, Albatross, Flex, Splurge and Barb had all been saved. But Beastboy was missing!

* * *

And chapter 7 is complete…at last! In chapter 8 (coming soon) every ones favourite wooden menace returns as well as the bumbling team of Hive graduates. If you can't work out who I'm talking about then you'll just have to read it! 


	8. The Intruder

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents.

* * *

An alarm sounded throughout the Titans Tower. Red lights flashed and every so often a voice would say 'Intruder Alert'. Albatross stumbled out of bed and ran as fast as she could at that time in the morning towards the computer room. On the way she met up with Flex. She took one look at him and started giggling. His usually perfect hair was all over the place and he was wearing only a pair of boxers. What's more, they were bright pink! She would have made a comment about them, but, at 3 in the morning, she couldn't be bothered. Suddenly Flex fell to the ground and smacked his head on the floor. Albatross went over to help him and noticed a small man standing on top of him.

"Hey!" She shouted and summoned a torrent of water from the nearby toilet. The little man dodged and dived at her.

Barb, Hawk and Splurge raced round the corner determined to catch the intruder. Robin had told them where the intruder was meant to be and they had rushed off straight away. Hawk peered into the gloom of the tower's corridors. At first he saw nothing, but then his enhanced senses caught movement from somewhere in the corner of his eye. Suddenly Barb let out a loud, shrill cry. Hawk and Splurge spun round and saw what appeared to be a puppet on Barbs head. Barb collapsed as Hawk leapt at the strange thing. It moved jerkily away from his lunge and latched onto Splurge. Just like Barb she collapsed and, before he knew it, the thing lunged at Hawk. He dodged as best he could, but he tired soon because of lack of sleep. The thing clutched his leg and he felt a sharp pain as something imbedded itself in his leg. Just before he collapsed he noticed the thing holding a strange object with five glowing circles on it. Then his world went dark.

Barb groaned and rubbed her eyes. She looked around as she remembered the intruder. She found that she was in a bed in the infirmary. She noticed Hawk, Splurge, Flex and Albatross all in separate beds beside her. They all seemed not to know what had happened either.

"Oh joy! You are awake," It was Starfire. She had flown in so silently that Barb hadn't noticed her. She pulled out a communicator and spoke into it, "Robin! They are awake! May I do the explaining of the situation now?" Barb guessed he had said yes because Starfire put the communicator away and started talking to the new Titans, "You were waylaid by the villainous Puppet King. When we found you all had strange wire's attached to you. Raven made with the haste and got you to the infirmary. Cyborg did the removing of the wires and you've have done the resting since then. Fortunately we found you before the Puppet King could do the switching of your bodies." Barb was baffled, but just nodded and smiled. She had no doubt that they'd get a better explanation later.

Splurge wiped the sweat off her forehead and hacked her way through another bush. Not long after they'd woken up, criminal activity had been reported deep in the Brazilian rainforest. Apparently it was a team of young villains known as the Hive Five. One of its members, Billy Numerous, had already had his butt kicked by the new Titans and they were ready to do it again. Whilst they were on this mission the older Titans had gone searching for Beast Boy. It had been three days since he'd disappeared and so far they'd had no luck in finding him. As the Titans reached a clearing in the rainforest, sunlight flooded through the trees and revealed the destruction that Hive Five had been causing. An entire native Brazilian village had been razed to the ground. The smoking remains of wooden huts lay everywhere. The Titans moved into the centre of the clearing when Splurge suddenly noticed the rustling of the bushes nearby. On five sides of the Titans came the rustling. They knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be friendly. They looked at each other and prepared for battle.

Flex snarled at the sight of what stepped out from the undergrowth. In front of him stepped the first foe he'd faced as a Titan. Billy Numerous. Hate bubbled through him as he remembered the insults that he'd taken when last they'd fought. He also noticed a huge beast of a man facing Albatross, whilst a mysterious cloaked figure stared silently at Barb. They must be Mammoth and Kid Wicked. He looked to his other side and saw Hawk facing a small slight guy with one eye, he figured that it must be SeeMore, and Splurge glaring at the final member of Hive Five, a tiny kid named Gizmo. Almost as one the Titans leapt at Hive Five and as each of their blows connected their was a blinding flash of brilliant sky blue light and the Hive Five member and the Titan lay on the floor, unconscious. Flex growled as his punch connected with Billy Numerous' stomach. Suddenly he felt light headed. He seemed to be flying. Then he collapsed on the dusty ground.

* * *

So, the new Titans have had their butts kicked by the puppet King and then by Hive Five. Or have they? You'll have to read chapter 9 to find out… 


	9. Who Are We?

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents

* * *

Flex groaned and rubbed his head. The last thing he could remember was a blinding light and some voices. He stood up and looked around. He was in a small room with only a bed and a toilet in it. He turned round and saw a row of thick iron bars. He was confused at first, but then he realised the situation he was in. He must have been captured whilst he was unconscious. He laughed heartily. Did they really think those puny bars could hold him, Flex, captive? He decided to break out in style. He turned so he was facing the wall and charged at it. As he got closer to it, he pulled back his fist and threw a punch at the reddish brown bricks. In stead of the wall shattering like it should have done, Flex found himself lying on the ground. He rubbed his eyes and then noticed a red gloved hand. He followed the hand and realised, with horror, that it was his! He got up and ran over to the toilet. He stared into the filthy water. Instead of his usual handsome face, he saw Billy Numerous staring back at him. He sank to the floor and screamed.

Splurge couldn't believe it. Not only had she lost her powers, she had somehow become the tiny kid she'd fought in the Brazilian rainforest. And now she was in jail! How did this happen? She looked over at her cellmate. The villain called Kid Wicked had become Barb. For the last hour Splurge had experienced Barb's rarely seen side. Her sensitive side. She'd hardly stopped crying since she'd woken up. Despite Splurge's best efforts she hadn't been able to help Barb at all. She sighed and looked across the jail room at the cell that Albatross and Hawk were in. Their cell wall was electrified so that Albatross couldn't use her newly acquired strength to break out. She had somehow become the huge villain Mammoth and Hawk had changed into SeeMore. Splurge went back to her thoughts. Then it struck her! Last time the Puppet King had attacked the Titans Starfire and Raven had swapped bodies. That could have been what had happened this time! They had to get their bodies back.

Meanwhile in the Titans Tower…

Cyborg rushed into Robin's room literally breaking the door down. Robin turned to him. He was hot and looked incredibly worried. He spoke incredibly fast.

"Robin! I just finished the chemical evaluation of those wires we found in the Titans bodies!" He babbled. Robin looked concerned so Cyborg continued, "They released a magic into the body that makes them swap bodies with whoever they touched next! So that means the Titans have swapped bodies with…"

"Hive Five," Robin finished his sentence, "Get Raven and Starfire. We could have a fight on our hands."

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin faced Hive Five. When they'd eventually found them all, Albatross had attacked them. They were sure that it was Hive Five when she spoke with Mammoth's voice. Now they faced each other. Battle lust showed in all their eyes. Now they just waited to see who would make the first move. It was SeeMore in Hawks body that attacked first. He leapt onto Robin and almost immediately transformed from the excitement. Then, one by one, each of the Hive Five members attacked. For half an hour they fought, Hive Five gradually gaining the upper hand. Suddenly, when things looked bleak, a furrow in the earth came rushing towards Hive Five and threw them up in the air. Mammoth's body stood strong and proud facing the fallen Hive Five. Around him were SeeMore, Gizmo, Billy Numerous and Kid Wicked's bodies.

"This ends now!" He yelled. Robin could tell straight away that Albatross was in Mammoth's body. Then the two forces joined battle.

Hawk held the struggling Puppet King in one hand. He looked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"We got our butts kicked by this?!" He said, "This is a pathetic excuse for a villain!" The other Titans giggled. They'd tracked down the Puppet King and broken his controller. That had returned them to their right bodies. Hawk sighed and threw the Puppet King in the prison van along with the Hive Five members.

"Now only one things wrong," He said. The other Titans looked perplexed so he explained, "Where's Beast Boy?"

* * *

Where is Beast Boy indeed? In the soon to be out chapter 10 all will be revealed when Hawk and Flex discover Beast Boy's whereabouts. Meanwhile a dark surprise lies in wait for Barb, Splurge and Albatross. Read on to find out… 


	10. Questions

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents.

* * *

Splurge screamed. Long and loud she screamed. It wasn't until Barb and Albatross burst into her room that she realised that she was screaming.

"Splurge!" Barb yelled, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Splurge replied. She looked pale and shaky. The other two girls gave her unbelieving looks and eventually she explained to them, "It was a nightmare. About my father," She suddenly looked decisive. She turned to Barb and Albatross, "It's time I told you. My father is…" She was interrupted by the alarm that indicated criminal activity.

"Tell us later," Albatross said, "There's trouble downtown! We haven't got time for this every night. Especially not now with Flex and sigh Hawk away looking for Beast Boy. Come on. Let's roll ladies!"

It was 3 am in Paris and Flex couldn't walk another step. He and Hawk had been searching every back road and side alley for ten hours. Now the only place that Beast Boy could be in Paris was the Brotherhood of Evils hideout. He wouldn't be there though. Would he? Surely it was the last place on earth he would be after what they did. Flex sighed. He got up, picked the sleeping Hawk up and walked towards the Brotherhood's hideout.

It was nearly dawn when Flex and Hawk arrived at the huge wooden doors of the Brotherhood's hideout. With one punch Flex turned the doors into splinters and they stepped inside. Almost immediately they felt sad and disheartened. It must have been something in the air that made them feel that way. They ignored it as best they could and carried on. Just before they reached the room where the epic battle between the Titans and the villains had taken place, Hawk stopped. He was peering at a crack in the door. Flex couldn't see anything, but he knew that Hawk's senses were much better than his own. He didn't even protest when Hawk grabbed him and pushed him into the shadows of the corridor. It was just in time by the look of things. Two tall, middle aged men dressed in hooded red robes walked past. They were talking quietly, but Flex defiantly heard the words Beast Boy, Brain, Laser and Stone. He turned to ask Hawk if he'd heard anymore of their talk, but he wasn't there. He was already following the two men. Flex shrugged and tip-toed after him.

Back in Jump City…

Barb screamed a battle cry as she threw herself at the black robed villain. He was cackling crazily. All around him people lay shivering and gibbering in fear. Somehow he had managed to separate her from Splurge and Albatross. He cackled again.

"You are a fool if you think you can even try and stop me!" He snarled, "I am Dread! I can see into your heart and sense your darkest fears. I have someone you should meet." Dread's eyes turned black and what seemed to be a tornado whipped up around Barb. She snarled and sent an iron bar flying through the air. There was a sound of ripping flesh and a girl screamed. Barb looked shocked. It was just like in her nightmares. She prayed that the next bit didn't happen, but it did. There was a girl, almost identical to Barb, impaled on the iron bar. Barb started crying. She recognized the girl. It was her twin sister, Jean. She had always been terrified of hurting her with her powers, but she didn't expect to actually do it. She took the iron bar from the girl's body and pointed the jagged end towards her own heart.

Meanwhile in Paris...

Hawk couldn't believe what had just happened. He and Flex had followed the two robed men to a large room. They had looked inside and seen Beast Boy chained to a table with a strange machine attached to him. Next to him was the Villain called the Brain with the same machine attached to him. Then Flex had sneezed and alerted the strange red robed guys. Hawk had got away from them, but Flex…He had been captured by sheer numbers. Now he was chained to a table next to Beast Boy with similar machinery attached to him. Hawk gritted his teeth as he crouched in the rafters. No matter what happened he was going to rescue them. By any means necessary!

* * *

Will Hawk rescue Beast Boy and Flex? Who is Splurge's father? What has Dread got planned for the Titans? Who are the Red Robed guys? Nearly all this will be revealed in chapter 11 of GenerationX! 


	11. Red Robes and Shadows

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents.

* * *

"Yargh!" Hawk yelled as he leapt from the rafters and onto the nearest of the red robed men. He landed on the mans back and punched the back of his head. The man keeled over as Hawk threw himself at the other man. He knocked him to the floor, but, before he knew it, the man gripped Hawk's arms and threw him across the room. It was no good. The battle wasn't exciting enough for Hawk to transform and he didn't stand a chance if he didn't. Suddenly the second man blew a strange whistle and within seconds the room was filled with men in red robes. Hawk smiled. This could work to his advantage. He charged at the gathering of men laughing like a maniac. At least five lunged at him forcing him to the ground. Hawk felt his body changing. This was it. He was about to change. He swept both of his now muscular and hairy arms in an X shape which knocked the five men on him crashing into others in the room. He bashed into another man and struck at another with his razor sharp claws. A kick knocked another man unconscious and Hawk felt pride in the fact that he was fighting almost a hundred men and winning. Just as Hawk thought that more men poured into the room wielding what appeared to be huge lasers. As one the men fired the massive guns. Every shot hit Hawk and he collapsed to the ground feeling weak as a kitten. As he looked up several of the men were walking towards him carrying clubs.

Barb pulled back her hand and prepared to thrust the iron bar through her heart. She wept a small tear and stabbed. She thought she was dead until she noticed a torrent of water sweeping the iron bar high up into the air. A shape appeared at the side of the tornado. It was Albatross.

"Barb!" She shouted, "Dread has created a hallucagenic field around you. What you're seeing isn't real! Come on! Snap out of it! We've got to help Splurge!" As Barb started to believe Albatross the body of her sister and the iron bar started to fade away. She turned to Albatross and, still too choked up to speak, nodded firmly. Gripping each others hand they walked out of the tornado and back into the sunlight. Dread was the first thing they saw. His eyes were still glowing black and there was another tornado just behind him. Barb snarled. She was going to get Dread for even daring to show her sister to her. She summoned all her strength and ripped a chunk of steel off of a building. It hovered in mid air for a second and then flew at Dread. It struck him in the chest knocking him to the ground. As Barb and Albatross looked on, the tornado holding Splurge disappeared. As the last black wisp of the tornado vanished Splurge appeared, but she hadn't been alone. A huge shadow faded into the air. Splurge tottered and then keeled over. Barb and Albatross looked at each other, shocked, and ran towards Splurge as fast as they could.

Hawk flinched away from another blow. The strange rays had frozen his powers and turned him back into his normal, weedy self. A club smashed against Hawk's skull. Despair flooded him. He had failed Beast Boy, Flex and the Teen Titans. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red streak flashed past blowing several of the red robed men into the air. A lilac flash sent another few men crashing through the floor. The red streaks and the lilac flashes continued until all the men in red robes were unconscious on the ground. The streak gradually slowed down until it stopped completely. Stood in the centre of the room was the hero formerly known as Kid Flash. Now he was older he called himself The Flash. If he was here, then Hawk knew who had been causing the lilac flashes. A tall woman stepped out of the shadows. Long violet hair swished behind her. Hawk had been right. It was former villain, Jinx. Hawk smiled at the two heroes who stood before him. Then he passed out.

* * *

Who was the black shadow that had been in the tornado with Splurge? A dark secret, a bundle of joy and an old foe all are revealed in Chapter 12 of GenerationX! 


	12. Secrets

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents.

* * *

Splurge stared at the pouring rain. Somehow it comforted her. The way it moved. How it sounded. Everything about it soothed her and made her innermost thoughts and worries seem like nothing. She would have gladly stared at it falling all day, but at that moment a shadow fell over her. She turned to see Cyborg standing behind her.

"Splurge," he said gently, "We need you in the control room. There's been a prison break. It's Plasmus." Something in Splurges mind screamed, but she managed to keep it in. As she stood up and walked after Cyborg, she was shaking. It didn't take long at all to reach the control room and, seeing that everyone was there, Splurge decided to make her announcement. She cleared her throat and prepared for the moment that would shape the rest of her life.

"Everyone. I have something to tell you," A lump was stuck in her throat as she confessed to her friends and team-mates, "I can't fight Plasmus. He's…my father." Everywhere in the room Splurge looked, she saw a shocked and unbelieving look.

Hawk groaned and sat up. His head hurt like he'd got a hangover. He knew he hadn't got one though. The last thing he remembered was all the guys in red robes getting beaten up by someone, but he couldn't remember who. He looked around. He was in a bed with crisp white sheets. He was still wondering who had saved him when The Flash appeared in front of him. That was it! It had been The Flash and Jinx who had rescued him. It made sense really. It was obvious Robin had told them about where they were. The Flash could have reached them quickly no matter where they were. He'd brought Jinx because they were practically inseparable now that they were married. They were perfect when it came to back up needed as fast as possible.

"How are you feeling, kid?" asked The Flash, "Flex and Beast Boy have been worried sick about you. You can't blame them though. You've been unconscious for nearly three days!" Hawk couldn't believe he'd been unconscious for so long. At least Flex and Beast Boy were safe. That was what Hawk had promised them. A call from another room alerted both Hawk and The Flash.

"Hey, Daddy! Are Beasty Boy and Fwexy allowed to get up now?" Daddy!? The Flash had a kid? Wow. Him and Jinx's relationship was going faster than he thought. A girl with long reddish hair tied back in a ponytail sped in. She couldn't have been more than four and moved as fast as The Flash did. She must have inherited her Dad's power. The Flash nodded and then picked her up and spun her around. An explosion rocked the whole safe house or whatever it was they were in. With The Flash still clutching his daughter, he and Hawk made their way to where the explosion had come from.

"Plasmus is your father?" Barb yelled, "Why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"There's no time for explanations now," Robin said bluntly, " Raven, Starfire. Go with Barb and Albatross and bring Plasmus down. Cyborg you stay with me and Splurge." Cyborg nodded as Raven, Starfire, Barb and Albatross stood up and one by one left the room. Splurge stared at the floor and sobbed.

* * *

So. Plasmus is Splurges father and Hawk and companions are under attack by a mysterious err…attacker! The Titans get back together in chapter 13. Coming soon! 


	13. A Sticky Situation

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents. Mental-Magikarp does however own Flex, Hawk, Barb, Albatross and Splurge!

* * *

Flex ducked as a piece of rubble flew by his head. He, Beast Boy and Jinx had got to where the explosion had happened as fast as they could and found a man waving a battleaxe which glowed with power. The man had orange hair and spoke with a loud booming voice. He lashed out with his battleaxe again carving another chunk of brick out of the wall in a flash of blinding light. The man cackled crazily and lunged at Flex. As Flex dodged, he smelt the stink of rotting flesh. It made him want to be sick with just one whiff. He stumbled and ended up at Beast Boy's feet. The older titan looked concerned.

"I know this guy." Beast Boy said, "His names Eric the Viking and that axe drains the power of anyone it touches. Be careful." With that, Beast Boy changed into his largest creature, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and sent Eric the Viking flying. He landed on a bed but a lilac flash sent the bed crashing through the ground.

"Oops!" Jinx giggled, "Clumsy me!" Two streaks zoomed by. One was red and the other was purple. It was The Flash and his daughter, Hex. Hawk came through a door in the front of the room dragging the unconscious Eric the Viking behind him.

"Well," He said, "Now that he's out of the way shall we go home?"

Back in Jump City…

Albatross screamed in disgust as Plasmus launched another lump of slime at her. At the last minute she summoned a huge wall of water that stopped the slime in its tracks. She flew down to the ground to rest. They had been fighting Plasmus for hours and neither had gained the upper hand. Suddenly Barb squealed and flew towards Albatross embedded in a huge glob of slime. She hit Albatross with tremendous force and they ended up in a sticky heap on the floor. As they watched helplessly, Plasmus grabbed hold of Raven and then Starfire and simultaneously threw them into the pile of slime as well. Albatross watched Plasmus move slowly away from the sticky mess of tangled Titans and started to cry. Suddenly, for no apparent reason Plasmus flew through the air and hit the building just behind them. Standing where Plasmus had just been were Hawk, Flex, Beast Boy, The Flash, Jinx and Hex. Flex pounded the ground and sent rubble flying into the air, hitting Plasmus' slimy body. Whilst Flex, Hawk, Beast Boy and The Flash kept Plasmus busy, Jinx and Hex were talking into a communicator. Albatross presumed that they were requesting backup. All she could do now was watch as they fought Plasmus and hope that they beat him.

Both Robin and Cyborg were going full throttle to get to the street where Plasmus was last sighted. They had got Jinx's distress call and set out straight away, leaving Splurge alone in the Titans Tower. They still weren't sure if they could trust her, but they'd had no choice. They skidded to a halt as a large purple blob came into view. They walked cautiously over to it and, when they reached it, found the Titans who had been fighting Plasmus in one sticky lump. Robin started trying to dig Starfire out, but saw blatant fear in her eyes. He didn't realise what she was scared of until something thumped into his back sending him flying to join the Titans in the sludge. He managed to turn his head and saw Plasmus wrestling with Cyborg. Before long Cyborg was stuck in the slimy mess as well. Just when all seemed lost, a shape appeared on the horizon.

"Step away from my friends." It said. It was Splurge.

* * *

Plasmus is Splurge's father! Can she best him in battle or is it the end for the Titans? Find out in chapter 14! 


	14. Turning Up The Heat

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans or any of its contents.

* * *

Splurge snarled as she leapt from the building and promptly changed into a kite. She soared down and just as she hit Plasmus she transformed into a huge cement truck. She hit Plasmus with colossal force knocking him off his feet. She turned back into herself and yelled at Plasmus.

"You've always spoiled everything for me!" Tears streaked down her face as her fist changed into a large sledgehammer and slammed into the side of Plasmus' face, "But you're not going to ruin my heroing career! This is something I want to do! And something you're not going to ruin!" Splurge thumped Plasmus again and he fell to the ground. The slime surrounding him gradually disappeared until it had vanished altogether. The slime surrounding the rest of the Titans disappeared as well until they were just slightly sticky. Then, before the Titans could react, Splurge ran off into the distance.

Hot Spot yawned. It had taken him nearly the whole day to reach Jump City and the Teen Titans. He spotted a bench and decided to have a quick rest before locating the Titans. Ignoring the odd looks he was getting from Jump City's civilians, he slumped down in the seat. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was the first rest he'd had since leaving his home town. A scream suddenly caught his attention and he turned to see a large cement truck hurtling down the hill. He sighed. Wherever he went there was always someone who needed rescuing. Despite his weariness, he leapt up and turned to face the runaway truck. Gathering his strength to him, he summoned a huge wall of fire. He hoped that the heat from the flames would be enough to melt the truck and stop it in its tracks. Hot Spot waited, his heart pounding, as the truck came steadily closer. Suddenly the truck stopped and changed. Hot Spot was baffled when he found himself looking at himself. It was like looking into a mirror. Hot Spot snarled. There was only room for one fiery hero and that was him. He yelled a battle cry and turned his arms into pure fire.

"Come on!" Albatross yelled, "She can't have got that far!" The other Titans looked at her.

"She can turn into anything, Al," Hawk said, "She'll probably be miles away by now," Almost as soon as he'd finished speaking a tower of flame flew high up into the sky, "Or not. Let's Go!" He set off at a sprint with Albatross, Flex and Barb close behind. Raven watched them running into the distance.

"I'll tell you something." She said to Cyborg, "They're committed."

As they moved closer to the where the tower of flames had appeared, Barb felt a rapid increases in the temperature. Inside her body armour it was positively baking. Hawk had been right. Going to the fire had led them to Splurge. It had also led them to Hot Spot. Barb had idolized Hot Spot since she had been about five. That muscular body. That fiery temper. That amazing control of his powers. What was there not to love? A voice was starting to penetrate her fantasy. It was Flex. He was holding on to Hot Spot whilst Albatross and hawk were Keeping Splurge restrained. Barb came to her senses and quickly remembered what they needed to do. They had to bring Splurge back to the tower and find out why Hot Spot was in Jump City. That would be difficult. Especially with Hot Spot in his current mood.

* * *

Why is Hot Spot in Jump City indeed? In chapter 15 the action really heats up with attacks form TWO villains at once! Find out who soon! 


	15. The Reason

Mental Magikarp does not own Teen Titans

--

Hot Spot snarled in rage. His arms still ached where that dwarf had grabbed him. He turned and blasted the rest of the targets with several bursts of flame. At least it helped him get rid of his anger.

"Impressive," Raven said, "Have you calmed down now?" She had come in completely unnoticed and Hot Spot didn't expect to see her.

"Enough," he replied, noticing the dwarf standing beside her, "I have a favour to ask. My younger brother, Iceberg, is reckless. He can't control his powers and I don't have enough time to train him. As you're already training all these other kids I was wondering whether you'd take him in as well."

"Err…Well," Raven obviously looked uncomfortable about this, "We don't have any people left for any one on one training. Unless…no. She gave it up long ago," Even as she spoke her communicator flashed. Raven sighed, "Can't they do anything without me?" She sighed and flew off with Hot Spot and Flex in hot pursuit.

Hawk grunted as he dodged another swing from the huge axe. He couldn't believe it. It was the villain, Eric the Viking, that they had so recently defeated in Paris. How could he be here so fast? He wasn't their only problem though. Slade Junior had turned up as well! It was not going well for the Titans. With every strike of that axe, Hawk felt weaker and weaker. He'd been forced to turn back into a human which made him vulnerable. Albatross and Barb had both been knocked unconscious and Splurge was feeling the strain of the axe. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were all being confronted by robots whilst Beast Boy fought with Slade Junior. He hoped Raven, Flex and Hot Spot got there soon.

Splurge looked up and saw the axe strike Hawk . She almost screamed out in shock as he collapsed to the floor. It was only her left. The axe was coming towards her. She couldn't move. They were all going to die and it would be all her fault. Tears ran down her face as she braced herself for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Eric the Viking running around with his hand on fire. Hot Spot, Raven and Flex were standing there. She understood now why Barb thought Hot Spot was so cool.

--

Will Hot Spot, Raven and Flex be enough to overcome Eric the Viking and Slade Junior? Find out in the next chapter of GenerationX!


	16. Raven and Flex

Mental Magikarp does not own Teen Titans

Flex leapt into battle with Eric the Viking. He felt a new vigour at getting to fight this scumbag again. He was feeling pumped up and the fact that this guy dared to hurt his friends and comrades gave him even more reason to fight. It was satisfying to feel his opponent crumple beneath his strength. He suddenly remembered what he was meant to be doing. His old blood was stirring up again. He could not let it take over or anything could happen.

"Kid," Ravens voice caught his attention, "You remember what we practised? Now's the time to use it. Hot Spot will deal with Eric the Viking; we're going after Slade Junior." Flex grinned, they had been practising this move for ages and they were finally going to get to use it in the field. He remained completely calm as a veil of darkness surrounded him. His muscles tensed and he lashed out a gap in the veil. He hit something cold and metal and the veil closed up once more. This continued until Flex's punches stopped hitting. The veil slowly lifted. As his eyes readjusted to the light he saw that both Eric the Viking and Slade Junior had gone.

"Well we sure showed them," Hot Spot laughed coldly, almost as if he revelled in the fighting, "But why were they working together?" Flex didn't know. He guessed time would tell.

"Young one! Why are you back without completing your task," Slade made the disapproval in his voice obvious, "I sent you to form an alliance with that ruffian Eric the Viking and instead you return with nothing!" Slade Junior looked at her ageing Granddad and sighed. Why couldn't she just have a normal life with a normal family? Instead she was lumbered with this megalomaniacal pervert. She flopped down on a beanbag and flicked the TV on to drown out her Granddad.

"Seeing as you have failed to destroy the Teen Titans so many times, then I shall go next time!" Slade was mumbling to himself as he left the room.

Next Day…

Barb yawned. Her and the other trainees had been forced to get up early and make their way to a canyon to test their teamwork. The older Titans would be waiting at the other end after they had seen Hot Spot off. He was going to get his brother and bring him to the Titans Tower. As she gazed into the hot sun, she wondered what awaited them in the canyon.

What awaits them indeed? Find out in chapter 17 of GenerationX!


	17. A Close Encounter of the Pervy Kind

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans

Flex picked up a rock and threw it, one handed at the gun shooting at them. There was a satisfying crunch as rock collided with metal. He looked around. It was chaos. Albatross had flooded the area, short circuiting several battle robots. Barb had turned much of them into unwilling slaves to her will. Splurge had avoided every single blast aimed at her and crushed the cannons to smithereens and Hawk had lost it and ripped them to pieces.

"Hey," Hawk spoke, his voice husky, "There's someone following us about half a mile behind. They're trying to be sneaky, treading as softly as they can."

"First chance we get, we take them out!" Barb replied. Her voice was full of confidence. Flex admired her for this. How she was absolutely without fear. He wondered what she thought about him.

It was hot. Albatross wasn't denying that. So hot, there was hardly any moisture in the air for her to use. She was having to manipulate the water in their water bottles. If the worst came to the worst she'd have to use her body. That was dangerous. If she used too much she would die. She noticed Hawk nod. That was the sign. As one the trainee Titans turned and faced Slade. He looked nothing like the descriptions that they'd heard of him.

"What are you doing following us, you old pervert?" Barb demanded, "Are you stalking me, or Splurge, or Albatross?" All they Titans were surprised and disgusted when Slade glanced at Flex.

"You paedophile!" Flex yelled, "I knew I should have worn a shirt."

Slade giggled and turned. He started muttering to himself.

"Now prepare to meet my most fabulous weapon!" Slade snarled. The Titans collectively gulped as he turned to reveal a …red and white sock puppet!

"What the heck is that?" Splurge asked.

"It's just Mr Foofy! He's my best friend!" Slade said, giggling like a little girl. The Titans looked at each other in despair.

Half an hour later…

Splurge crashed onto the bed of her room. She was more tired than she cared to admit. They had been in the canyon for hours and only just got back to the Tower. Robin's training methods were so harsh. Having to beat up Slade in the middle hadn't helped though. Splurge chuckled to herself. She had heard Robin briefing Beast Boy on a new mission. He had to go to the local university and kidnap someone who had used to be a Titan. Albatross was being made to go with him. That would be 

interesting. The bad thing was that Cyborg was spending so much time working on a memory restoring machine that she never got to do any training anymore. She sighed and closed her eyes. She seemed to have been asleep for seconds before the alarm bells rang. Who could be attacking the Tower now? She groaned and crawled out of bed.

Who could be attacking the Tower now? Why has Slade turned into a psychotic pervert? Find out in chapter 18!


	18. Iceberg and Terra

Mental-Magikarp does not own Teen Titans

Hot Spot snarled as he dodged another chunk of ice. A lorry had gone past honking its horn loudly which shocked his brother. As he had no control of his powers, he was going wild, throwing large chunks of ice around. Hot Spot sighed as he started to melt a car that had become encased in ice. He looked up and saw that his brother had started to freeze the Titans Tower. Hot Spot groaned. Could this day get any worse?

Hawk stepped out of the door and was nearly hit in the face by an icicle. He barely managed to dodge as it hurtled past him. He sighed and started to change into a wolf. Since training with the original Titans he'd been able to activate the transformation whenever he liked. He glanced up and saw Splurge flying over him. Barb and Flex ran alongside him. All four of the trainee Titans were eager for battle. Hawk was about to leap into battle when Robin blocked his way.

"Wait!" He said, urgency in his voice, "The guy who seems to be attacking the Tower is your new team mate. Let Hot Spot deal with him." Reluctantly Hawk obeyed and started watching.

Meanwhile…

Beast Boy groaned. He hated having to do this and bringing Albatross along would make it even more difficult. They had been waiting outside the lecture room for ages. They'd have to keep waiting until the ex-hero formerly known as Terra emerged. A bell started ringing. Typical, thought Beast Boy, there would be a fire drill now. He felt Albatross tugging on his arm. He ignored her until he couldn't stand it any longer.

"What is it?" he asked rather irritably. He barely heard her reply over the sound of the students rushing to get out of the building.

"I can smell smoke!" Albatross replied before spreading her wings and flew off towards the accommodation halls. It was then he saw her. She hadn't changed at all. The same long hair, the same beautifully carved features. It was almost as if he'd never left her. He remembered his mission. Without a seconds thought he turned into a huge eagle and swept Terra up in his claws and carried her back to the Tower. Somehow, he managed to tell Albatross that he'd meet her back at the Tower. He sighed and hated himself for what he was doing.

Cyborg groaned. Beast Boy had returned with the unconscious Terra about half an hour ago. This had not been the plan. He had been meant to bring her to the cave that towered above Jump City so her memory could be restored. Now Cyborg had to lug the huge machine back to the Tower. He droped the last part down and quickly screwed it into place. Robin and Beast Boy were strapping Terra into the machine. Raven and Starfire were keeping the new Titans busy. Hot Spot had already headed back to his home city. He hoped Iceberg didn't cause too much damage.

Splurge eyed up the new recruit. He was hot, even more so than his brother. She wondered what he was like and what he thought of her. She loved the way he didn't feel the cold and never wore a top. It made his hair seem even wilder than it was. She was glad he was on their side. He looked terrifying 

in battle. She gulped when she remembered that he wasn't very good at controlling his powers. She hoped the new instructor was a good teacher.

Will Cyborg's machine work and restore Terra's memory? Find out in chapter 19 of GenerationX!


End file.
